Jak and Daxter: Reversal
by xtrmbean2
Summary: Daxter gets back to his human form but is his own life worth it? Rated T for violence and possible crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naughty Dog owns Jak and Daxter. I envy them so much.

Oh and if this has the same name as another fanfic, I apologize.

**Jak and Daxter: Reversal**

**Part One: Reverse**

"Stay here you dirty rat!" A guard yelled at Daxter as he stuck a spear in him.

"Jak will save me you monster!" Daxter screamed back. "I hope." He whispered.

Jak was on the other side of town spray painting a dumpster.

'I wonder where Daxter is.' Jak thought.

The guard grabbed Daxter and threw him into a sack. He ran off towads the Naughty

Ottsel. "NO! Not my bar! Please!" Daxter pleaded. The guard fired his Peacemaker

at the sign and blew the head off it. The rest of the sign was still in tact. "Jak!" Daxter

screamed hoping that Jak would hear him.

Jak walked away from the dumpster. A guard stopped him. "Hold it!" He shouted.

Jak stopped in his tracks. "Are you gonna clean that paint up?" The guard asked.

"No. Why would I do that?" Jak asked. The guard smacked Jak with his spear.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jak shouted. He grabbed the guard by the neck and spun him

around. He put his blaster to his back and fired. The guard dropped to the ground.

Jak hopped on a cruiser and took off towards the Naughty Ottsel.

The guard threw Daxter over the bar. "Aaaaaah! Jaaaak!" He screamed. He landed

on the cruiser next to Jak. "There you are!" Jak yelled. "I was being tortured by a

blue guard!" Daxter shouted back. Jak turned around the corner to see the guard.

"Thats him Jak!" Daxter yelled. Jak nodded and ran the guard over. He fell to pieces.

"Thanks Jak!" "No problem Daxter." Jak turned around and headed towards Vin's

place. They arrived in front of his place and walked in. Vin was pushing many

buttons as usual. "Hey guys. I n-need you t-t-to go to the eco d-d-drill station and

bring b-b-b-back s-some green eco." He said nervously. "Okay. Me 'n' Dax will go."

Jak answered. They went through the teleporter. On the other side was a big pool

of green eco. Jak walked up to it. Daxter looked over his shoulder. "Ooh. Thats

disgusting Jak!" He whined. "This will only take a second Dax." Jak replied.

He knelt down to gather some eco when Daxter, being the clumsy fool he is, fell

into the eco. "Damn! Daxter, no!" Jak screamed as he extended his hand towards

Daxter. It was no good. Daxter fell right into the eco.

Daxter was under the surface. "Shit!" He screamed. "Not again!" He felt a cool

sensation and started spinning. He then shot out. He landed next to Jak.

Jak was on the ground. "Why God? Why him? He was my best friend!" Jak screamed

to the sky. "Yoo hoo! Right next to you Jak!" Daxter hollered. Jak whirled around.

"Daxter! Your okay!" Jak smiled at Daxter. "Daxter, look at yourself." He said.

Daxter looked down. He saw that he had feet with boots, normal legs, and a fully

clothed torso. He was back to normal. "JAK! I'M HUMAN AGAIN!" He shouted.

He started jumping up and down. Jak laughed and put some eco in a jar.

"C'mon. We gotta get this to Vin." He said. They ran back through the teleporter.

Vin was waiting. Jak handed the jar to him. "Thanks Jak. Who's your friend?"

"That's Daxter." Jak answered. "I used to be like this. But then I fell into some

dark eco." Daxter explained. "So then he fell off my shoulder into the green eco

and came out normal again." Jak finished. "I see." Vin said. "Well we gotta go

to Torn and see what he's up to." Jak said. They ran outside and jumped in a

two seated cruiser. When they got to the Naughty Ottsel, they saw a fight going

on outside. Daxter got out of the cruiser. "Hey! Not near my bar!" He shouted.

One guy looked at him. "You aren't the owner! That furry little Ottsel is!" He yelled.

"Well guess what." Daxter said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I was that furry little Ottsel."

The two fighting guys looked at eachother and started to laugh. They walked away

in their laughter. They walked into the Naughty Ottsel. Torn was standing at his table

as usual. He didn't even look up. "Hey guys." He said. "Try scaring me this time, Torn!"

Daxter yelled. Torn chuckled and looked up. He stopped laughing when he saw that

Daxter was half a foot taller than him. He knew that Daxter could take him this

time. "Daxter?" He asked. "Yes it's me!" Daxter answered. "In the human flesh!"

Torn cleared his throat. "Well, to celebrate Daxter's reversal, no missions today."

He said nervously still looking over Daxter. They walked outside where they saw

two guards. "Hold it!" A guard shouted. It was directed towards Daxter.

"Y..Y..Yes?" Daxter whimpered. "You sound like the escaped prisoner from a while

ago." The guard said. "Yes it does sir. But this guy aint a rat like the other guy."

Another guard said. Daxter raised a finger. "I wasn't even a rat..." He said but cut himself

off. "What did you just say?" A guard asked. Daxter began to sweat. "Uh nothing."

The guard looked suspicious. He stood in thought for a moment. His grabbed

Daxter by the collar and spun him around. He could see the Naughty Ottsel

statue. "Lets see if this will make you talk!" The guard shouted. He threw Daxter

high into the air towards the statue. Daxter saw that he was moving towards

the pitchfork. "No! Not that!" He screamed. CRUNCH! He was on top of the

pitchfork facing the sky, maybe dead, maybe knocked out.

Jak was no longer Jak but a 6 foot demon we know as Dark Jak. "You killed my

best friend. Now I'm gonna kill you!" He hissed. The guards were shooting him but did

no damage. He grabbed them both by the necks and squeezed until their heads were

dangling. They were dead.

Daxter opened his eyes. He was, in fact, alive. "Jak. Jak please." He moaned. Dark

Jak turned back to normal and looked to Daxter. "Daxter! You're not dead!" He

looked to the two dead guards. "But they are." He thought. He climbed and

emergency ladder to where Daxter was impaled. It wasn't through him the whole

way. Just half way. "Hang in ther, Dax. I'll get you to a hospital." Jak whispered.

"Jak... Get me to Tess." Was Daxter's request. "Okay buddy. I'll get you to Tess."

**XtrmBean2: You like? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jak and Daxter: Reversal**

**Part Two: Help Me, Tess**

Jak ran, with Daxter in his arms, to Tess's place. Daxter closed his eyes.

"Please God, don't take me." He thought. Jak began to run faster. He knocked

over a guard on the way. "Hang in there Dax!" Jak yelled. He made it to Tess's

place where she was waiting outside. "Oh no! Daxxie is dead!" She squealed.

"Almost." Jak said. He carried him inside where they layed him on a bed. Daxter

opened his eyes. "Tess? Is that you?" He asked softly. "Yes baby! It's me." She

answered. "Help me. Help me, Tess." He whispered. Her eyes began to tear. Daxter

drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to see Tess bandaging his wounds. She saw him lift his head.

"This will help until we get you to a hospital." She said. He smiled, feeling a bit better

knowing that Tess was there. Once she had finished, Jak carried Daxter to a nearby

cruiser and put Daxter in the passenger side. Tess sat in the middle and Jak in

the driver seat. They were on their way to the hospital. Daxter looked at Jak.

"Thanks buddy." He said. "That's what friends are for, Daxter." Daxter smiled.

Tess kissed his forehead. "Get some rest Daxxie." She urged. He put his head

on her shoulder. He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He sat in thought until they reached

the hospital. When they got there were four doctors waiting with a stretcher. Jak

and Tess put him on the stretcher. "Get him to the E.R." Tess ordered. The doctors

rushed him to the emergency room and layed him on the bed. The nurse checked his

pulse. It was beating slower and slower by the minute. The doctors worked for

hours but no progress. Daxter, who was knocked out by painkillers, finally awoke.

"I dont feel any better. Bring in Samos. He'll know what to do." He said. The doctor

called Samos and told him to come as soon as possible. Moments later Samos

rushed into the room. "Daxter! Are you alright?" He asked. "I will be. Can't you do

some Green Eco ritual or something?" Samos pulled a jar of Green Eco out of his

backpack. "I got this off of Vin. It took me a while but he finally agreed to give me

his best stuff." Daxter looked at him. "Hurry up!" He demanded. Samos poured

the Eco over Daxter and began the ritual.

**XtrmBean2: I know it was a short chapter. Cut me some slack I'm only human!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jak and Daxter: Reversal**

**Part Three: Will He Make It?**

Samos was chanting rapidly. He raised his arms and Daxter arose from the bed.

Daxter was let down on his knees slowly. "Do you feel any better Daxter?" Samos

asked. "Give me time and I will." He answered. Daxter was still a mess with blood

and was very pale. The doctors claimed he could leave if he was sure he would

be okay. Daxter passed Tess in the hall. "Hi Daxxie. How do ya feel?" She asked.

"Not so hot. Grampa Green's ritual will work. Don't worry." He answered. Tess

looked nervous. She walked into the emergency room. Samos was leaving as she

approached the doctors. "Will he make it?" She asked. One doctor looked at her

and nodded. "We're pretty confident he'll make it, miss." He said. She made a fist.

"How confident?" She questioned with anger in her voice. "99 sure he will." Tess

gritted her teeth. "How confident?" She screamed. "Uh... 100" "That's better."

"I hope Jak isn't upset." Daxter thought. Jak was at the Naughty Ottsel watching

over the bar.

"I sure hope Daxter is okay." Jak said. Torn was at the bar with Jak. "He'll be fine

Jak. And if he isn't, so what." Torn spat bitterly. He then realized that was the

worst thing to say at that time. He saw Dark Jak leap over the bar and tackle him.

He got on top of Dark Jak with his knife. Dark Jak scratched his face wide open

with his claws and turned back to normal. Jak saw what he had done to Torn, who

was on the ground in tears. "Torn, I'm sorry." Torn stood up. "It's okay Jak. It was

my fault."

Tess caught up with Daxter. "How are ya feelin' now?" "Okay. Been better." He answered.

Tess smiled. "Let's get you to the Naughty Ottsel. You can rest there. I'm sure you'll

feel better after you get some rest." She urged. He nodded. "You always know what

to do when things are messy." He said. Tess smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

They walked into the Naughty Ottsel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jak and Daxter: Reversal**

**Part Four: Finale**

When they walked in, they saw Torn wiping his tears. "What happened?" Tess asked.

"I lost my temper and attacked Torn." Jak said. He approached Tess. "How is he?"

He whispered in her ear.

**Daxter's P.O.V.**

_"They act like I cant hear them. I'm gonna be fine! I wish they would stop worrying._

_Jak just needs to mind his own bee's wax and back off!"_

Daxter slammed his fist on the bar. "STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME! MIND YOUR

OWN BUSINESS, JAK! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND TESS!" He screamed. Jak and

Tess were stunned. "Daxter. I'm sor..." "No Jak. I'm sorry for blurting that out." Daxter

said. "I just want to go to bed." He layed down in a bunk and drifted off to sleep. At three

in the morning there was a loud crash and a guard walked in. He approached Daxter.

He rolled him over. "Wake up boy!" The guard shouted. Daxter's eyed opened wide.

He opened his mouth to scream but the guard covered it. "We've been looking for you."

The guard hissed. "This is the end, kid!" He fired a point blank shot at Daxter's head.

The next morning Jak walked in to the Naughty Ottsel to find Tess kneeling next to

Daxter's lifeless body. She was wailing and screaming. "Tess! What happened?"

She showed Jak the bullet that she removed. "Daxter! Oh God. Not Daxter." Jak

sobbed. For the first time in years, Jak began to cry until he couldn't breath. He finally

stopped. "Tess, I'm sorry but... I can't live without my only friend." He said. He reached

out and ran his fingers over her cheek. He pulled out a Swiss Army knife. "Goodbye."

He said for the last time as he rammed the knife into his heart. With that, he fell to the

floor. Dead.


End file.
